


Until Goodbye

by lockewrites



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, during days of future past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You loved Erik. It was his beliefs you disagreed with. You stayed with Charles while he let. And now he's here again, after far too long. The affects of his first leaving still way heavy on you.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Until Goodbye

You loved Erik. Despite everything, you still loved him, you still forgave him. The relationship between you two had grown from when you first met. As a mutant you’d always been taught to stay hidden, never reveal your true self. No matter what anyone said, if they claimed to be a mutant, or to be accepting of mutants, you hid. So when two mutants knocked on the front door trying to recruit you, you were immediately apprehensive.

But they convinced you, made you trust them. Slowly you became friends with both Charles and Erik, although Erik seemed to understand you the most. He became your go to when it came to training, and slowly a real friendship formed. It was a friendship for a few weeks before the team decided to have a party, a way to get to know each other, to show off the amount of improvement each person had gained with your powers.

That night was the night everything changed. Erik followed you out in the back of the mansion. You needed fresh air and he excused himself to talk to you. That was the night the two of you began dating. It was nice, the relationship, while it lasted. But the day on the island was the last day you had seen him. He pleaded for you to join him, and even Charles had told you to go to him. But you refused, you may have loved Erik but you did not agree that mutants were superior. You agreed with Charles, mutants and humans lived in harmony.

After that day you couldn’t sleep. You didn’t know why, of course you missed Erik but you had been able to sleep without him before. Hank picked up on your insomnia but you refused to say anything about it. Trying to sleep was the only thing that you could do anymore. Training seemed pointless with some of the team leaving to join Erik, and the others either being recruited for the war or simply leaving for their own reasons.

Motivation escaped you, nothing seemed to interest you and the insomnia disappeared. It disappeared and it turned into nightmares. You could never remember them when you woke up, or more often, when Hank woke you up. There was nothing left for you and you still had no idea why. Erik wasn’t your entire life, he was your friend and your boyfriend but he wasn’t your reason for being happy. He made you happy, but you should have been able to be happy without him. It seemed that even Charles was affected by his absence.

The day Logan showed up on the front doorstep you almost refused to believe in what he was saying. But you knew no mutant would claim that unless it were the truth. Charles was apprehensive to help at first, especially when Erik was mentioned. They hadn’t spoken in years, and of course Erik was at the Pentagon for killing JFK. But you knew that you had to help, and this was your chance to have some sense of purpose again.

You forced yourself not to sleep on the drive to Peter’s house, forced yourself not to sleep all the way to the Pentagon. Erik was surprised to see you, but there was no time for the two of you to talk. There was no time for you to talk on the plane either because Hank had pulled you into the cockpit.

“Sleep, I’ll wake you if you have any nightmares”

You hadn’t wanted to, but as soon as you shut your eyes you were sound asleep. It was a quiet sleep, a peaceful dream, but then the nightmare came. As promised Hank woke you, but it was to early. The tail end of the conversation between Erik and Charles became about you.

“What was that whimpering, the screaming” Erik questioned.

“Nightmares. They’ve happened every night for quite sometime. They’re because of you” Charles replied.

You didn’t have to turn to sense Erik’s worry. Yet you thought that his worry was for nothing, you knew after finding Raven he wasn’t going to come back. Instead of going to sleep again you stayed awake, not wanting to have any other nightmares. Hank was worried, trying to convince you to try and sleep but you refused.

After landing you tried to leave quickly, wanting to avoid any confrontation with Erik. But you failed, he stopped you, looked at Charles who nodded and left the plane leaving the two of you alone.

“When did they start”

“I don’t know. The day you left I couldn’t sleep, I still couldn’t and then suddenly I was able to. But then the nightmares came” you confessed, knowing he’d find out the truth eventually.

“I’m sorry” he spoke softly.

“You couldn’t have known. It’s not like either of us would have known” you shrugged.

“I still love you”

“I love you too Erik. I always have.”

“Then come with me when this is all over.” he pleaded.

Shaking your head you gave the answer he knew you would.

“I can’t Erik. No matter how I feel, what we want is just to different.”

“Then I’ll just continue to love you until we must separate once more” he smiled down at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by me (locke-writes)


End file.
